1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with hog farrowing houses, and particularly an improved house and pen structure. More particularly, it is concerned with such a house and pen arrangement which is especially designed to minimize pig deaths which commonly result when a litter of pigs is in continual close proximity to a sow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Farmers have long made it a practice to construct special shelters or houses for sows and pigs, in order to facilitate pig production and maximize the income potential therefrom. A common problem in pig production is that young pigs suffer a high mortality rate, particularly if not protected from the sow. That is to say, it is a common occurrence for sows during nursing to lay upon and crush or smother young pigs. Furthermore, if pigs and sow are enclosed in a relatively small, common area, it often occurs that the sow will step on and kill a number of young pigs. As can be appreciated, unnecessary pig deaths of this type represent a real financial loss to the farmer, particularly when pork prices are relatively high.
A number of attempts have been made in the past to provide a truly effective farrowing house and pen arrangement. Exemplary structures of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 349,200, 619,688, 670,378, 734,094, 1,230,624, 1,371,950, 1,743,603, 1,750,026, 1,875,433, 2,034,156, 2,712,677, 2,732,826, 3,203,033, 3,216,396, and 3,472,206. However, a truly successful farrowing house and pen structure has not, as far as is known, been produced.